


Same White Shirt

by lululawrence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Enemies to Lovers, Famous Harry, First Meetings, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Non-Famous Louis, Sexual Tension, The Late Late Show, basically louis wasn't in one direction, but the rest were, gosh this is the worst tagging ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lululawrence/pseuds/lululawrence
Summary: “Oh my God.  What are you holding?”Harry was startled to hear an English voice coming from behind him that he didn’t know.  He’d thought he knew all the English employees around here.  When he turned around there was a man with the most stunning eyes and incredible cheekbones known to man in the doorway looking with absolute distaste at the suit Harry had just been thinking of so fondly.“It’s my suit for the show,” Harry said firmly.  This guy was obviously an assistant if the badge and plate of fruit he was holding were anything to go by, but as he began walking to where the table was in the room, Harry noticed he was walking with a slight limp.  Oh shit.Or the one where Harry's on the Late Late Show for a week and several misunderstandings with a certain mouthy assistant James recently hired make things that much more interesting.





	Same White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as part of an ongoing challenge. We each select random numbers and are given a specific emotion from the book 1000 Feelings For Which There Are No Names. To read the other fics written in this challenge, [click here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShortFic_Challenge_For_Which_There_Is_No_Name/works), or you can find the masterpost on tumblr [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159679804243/1000-feelings-for-which-there-are-no-names-prompt).
> 
> My prompt was 678: The Fear of saying the wrong thing. I also based it off of [this prompt](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/159995656168/tvshows-addict-harrys-someone-make-an-au) that I'm sure people saw making the rounds on tumblr so I hope I did justice to it, even if I tweaked it a bit to make it work for my feelings prompt.
> 
> Biggest of thanks to my ever faithful and supportive cheerleader [Tin](http://silentlarryshipper.tumblr.com) because without her, this fic would have been abandoned. Also huge thanks to [Layne](http://laynefaire.tumblr.com) who did something magical and unlocked me when I was blocked as well as [Bec](http://tositandadmire.tumblr.com) for her last minute beta! All remaining mistakes are my own and this fic was not brit picked so apologies in advance for that.
> 
> The title comes from Two Ghosts, so thanks so much Harry for that timely death with the brief glimpse at the lyrics in that BTS video. I swear I wrote the shirt into the fic before that happened and also chose to have him perform Carolina before I knew he'd be doing that on the Today Show, so thanks for the extra creepiness factor, Harry. Anyway, this is all fiction and I had fun writing it, so I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m so excited for this week, H.  I really am,” James said for probably the millionth time.  Not that Harry minded.  He felt the same.

“Me, too.  I’m a bit nervous to perform the songs for the first time, but I’m glad to be performing again.”

At this James sat up and set his mojito down.  Harry found mojitos to be vile, but they were James’ weakness.  James turned to Harry and had a somber look on his face, even if his eyes were a bit crossed indicating he may have gone past the point of being drunk and was nearing  _ too _ drunk.  Harry was going to have to cut James off at his own house and hoped it didn’t get awkward.

“Mate.  How are you doing with all that?  You okay with not performing in the same way you did with One Direction and everything?”

Harry knew this was going to come eventually.  James thought of himself as a proud mum of the boys, and he could sometimes get as protective as his  _ actual _ mum.

“Course.  I’m excited, if I’m being honest.  It’s still a bit weird, but I do have a band still, it’s just a different dynamic and setup, really.”

James leaned forward and placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  Wow, he’d gone heavy on the mint with this last one, Harry could smell it even over all the alcohol.  It was likely for the best Harry had stuck with beer for the evening.

“You always try to be so strong and so grown up, but know that if you need anyone, you can talk to me, yeah?”

Harry smiled indulgently and nodded his head.  

“Like, I’ve just gotten a new assistant, yeah?  And I’ve known them for a bit because we ran in the same circles, families and all, you know?  Anyway, just last year they lost their leg from like the shin down or summat?  It was awful.  I don’t know what happened because I was a bit scared to ask, but like, they’ve got the prestetic...prosteetic?  No, you know what, the fake leg.  That whole bit!”  James was waving down at his leg like Harry hadn’t figured out what he was talking about.  Harry loved it when James tried to tell stories while tipsy.  He got even more animated than he already naturally was.

“So anyway, they were in LA away from their family because they’d moved here for a job, but with all the time they’d needed off for the recovery and everything, they’d gone over the allowed time from their job where the job was safe and the wankers hired someone else!  Can you believe!”

Harry could believe, he knew what it was like out here, but he was still appalled.  How could anyone do that to someone who so obviously needed the insurance and income after something like that?  It was beyond cruel.  He was about to respond but James didn’t really need a response at this point and he just barrelled on.

“Well.  I couldn’t let them just be stranded out here without family or a job!  So as soon as Julia told me, I rang them up and offered them one.  It’s only been like a week...or has it been a month?  I’m not  _ actually _ sure, I think the mojitos are starting to get to me a bit, but things are going swimmingly.”

“Did you just say swimmingly?” Harry chuckled.  James really was incredible for doing that, but he couldn’t let him get away with sounding like his gran.

“I did because it is the perfect word.  Don’t you think?  Well.  You wouldn’t know because you haven’t met them yet.  But you will!”

“Yes.  I will.  On Monday,” Harry confirmed and James smiled widely.

“I really am so excited about this, H.”

“Me too, James.”

 

*~~***~~*

 

The runthrough had gone great.  Didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous.  Luckily their skit for the night was prerecorded and they’d gotten that out of the way already, so all he had to worry about for the actual live audience portion of the show was his performance.  It wasn’t that Sign of the Times was old hat by this point.  He wasn’t sure it would be able to be until maybe the end of the tour, but he was a bit more comfortable with it.  And he was honestly quite excited for his outfit for tonight.  It was another Gucci suit from their new women’s collection he’d been wearing so far for his solo promo and he knew he looked good.

“Oh my God.  What are you holding?”

Harry was startled to hear an English voice coming from behind him that he didn’t know.  He’d thought he knew all the English employees around here.  When he turned around there was a man with the most stunning eyes and incredible cheekbones known to man in the doorway looking with absolute distaste at the suit Harry had just been thinking of so fondly.

“It’s my suit for the show,” Harry said firmly.  This guy was obviously an assistant if the badge and plate of fruit he was holding were anything to go by, but as he began walking to where the table was in the room, Harry noticed he was walking with a slight limp.  Oh shit.  This was the one James hired who had lost their leg!  He was walking better than Harry had expected.

“It’s grotesque.  Please tell me you didn’t pick that yourself and rather someone is forcing it upon you.”

Harry’s jaw dropped open.  Was this guy seriously talking to him about this gorgeous wool embroidered jacket and wide leg trousers?

“It’s Gucci!” he said before he could stop himself.  Luckily he didn’t say anything further.  He didn’t want to offend or hurt the person who was still getting back on their feet after losing part of their leg.  Maybe that was a bad choice of phrase, but it was only in his head so it wasn’t like this guy could know he’d thought it.

“Mate, I don’t care how much it cost.  Those lapels are wider than my arms and what the hell is on the back?  And wide leg trousers?  Really?”

Harry was fuming now.  These trousers had “loved” embroidered on the cuff and that detailing was one of the reasons he loved them so much.  He liked the idea of wearing his heart on his sleeve with his tattoo and the words on his leg.  The other reason was precisely because they were wide leg.

Harry opened his mouth to give this assistant a piece of his mind before he remembered how this man had already been let go from a job after losing a leg.  Harry couldn’t possibly make him feel bad at his new job, no matter how he was acting.  Harry bit his tongue and instead held his hand out.

“Sorry, I’m afraid we haven’t been introduced.  I’m Harry.”

The assistant looked at his hand skeptically, before arching his brow and giving Harry a look that was pure attitude.  He walked a bit slowly with his irregular gait towards Harry before gripping his hand limply.  Harry barely felt the man’s hand within his own before his hand was dropped and with a tight, forced grin, the man said, “Louis.  Pleasure,” before walking out of the room again.

That went well.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry was going insane.  He wanted to pull his hair out and scream and yell at Louis and get him fired, but he couldn’t.  He was so incredibly scared of saying the wrong thing around Louis and offending him or making the situation somehow worse than it already was, and that just wouldn’t do.  It was already a fucking nightmare.

It was only Tuesday and Harry was supposed to be here through Thursday.  He wasn’t sure both he and Louis would survive that amount of time at this rate.

“Is this really what you’re wanting to wear for today’s performance?” Louis asked as he walked into the room with the outfit Harry had requested of his stylist.  Why he wasn’t the one bringing it to him now, Harry wasn’t sure.

Harry simply stood in the middle of the room and finished chewing the bite of apple he’d just taken.

“Yes.  That’s exactly what I’m wanting to wear for today’s performance.”

“But why?”  Louis’ nose was scrunched up as he carried the outfit over to the hangers that had the other clothes Harry was to wear for the skits they were doing for the live audience today.  “You know what, don’t answer that.  You’re the  _ talent _ .”  Louis put such emphasis on the word talent that Harry could feel the implied air quotes. “You can make these kinds of mistakes on national telly if you want.”

Louis limped out of the room again and Harry just closed his eyes once the door shut, took deep breaths, and counted to ten.  It looked like Louis’ limp was actually a bit better today than it had been the day before, and Harry had already been impressed with how well he moved around.  He was quite fluid in his movements, particularly for having a prosthetic.  Harry had been under the impression those took awhile to adjust to, but Louis was proving him wrong, he supposed.

Harry shook his head.  He really shouldn’t focus so much on his leg.  Louis was more than just his leg.  He was also his fucking ridiculous attitude and his incredible collarbones and his glorious bum and his fucking mouth.  God.  Harry wished he could just say whatever came to mind when the man spoke and then maybe snog him senseless, but that obviously wasn’t going to happen if Harry remained frozen with fear every time he opened his mouth around Louis.  Or continued to want to kill him occasionally.

What he really needed to do was talk to James about him.  Ask him what might be the most appropriate way to respond to Louis when he was acting like...well.  Like himself, as far as Harry could tell.  The only state Harry had ever seen him in was snarky or worse.  

There was a knock at the door that jarred Harry out of his reverie enough to hear Janet saying he was needed in makeup.  They were meant to start filming the first skit for the night shortly, but Harry would be sure to talk to James afterwards because he’d had quite enough of Louis’ fucking mouth and his fear to respond to it.

 

*~~***~~*

 

“Hey, Harry!  Come on in!”

Harry looked around James’ dressing room and attached office and found it to be similarly decorated to his house.  It was homey and warm and a bit ridiculous, just like James himself.  Harry loved it.

“So what brings you down here when you’re should to be rehearsing for tonight’s number?”  James had his back turned to Harry as he rifled through a pile of what looked to be silk scarves.  Harry decided not to question it.

“I just hoped you could give me some insight,” Harry said slowly, trying to figure out how exactly to broach the subject.

“Insight into what?”  James was now walking towards the door that lead to his office where there was a box of cucumbers of all things.  Harry was incredibly curious, but also running out of time.

“Well, I just have been…”

Harry was cut off when the reason for his inquiry came barging through the door.  “James.  I don’t know who you have catering your meals here but this is the third day in a row they haven’t had Yorkshire and that’s just appalling.  How are you surviving?”  Louis’ loud voice cut off quickly when he realized it was more than just James in the office and gave Harry an unimpressed look-over.  “Oh.  It’s you.”

Huffing a sigh, Harry looked at the floor and scuffed his boot against the carpet.  He obviously wasn’t going to say anything in front of Louis, so he might as well see if he could wait it out or if he’d need to broach the topic later.

“Oi, you cheeky bastard!  That’s Harry Styles you’re talking to!  He’s one of my favorite people, so as one of my other favorite people I need you to get along!” James said, smacking Louis upside the head, but still soft enough that Louis let out a chuckle.  Somehow, despite the movement and his limp still being prominent, Louis didn’t spill the tea and quickly set it down on the desk.

“Yeah, well with that kind of treatment I’m going to have to find myself a new job somewhere that’ll respect me!”

Harry was honestly a bit breathless.  He hadn’t seen this side of Louis before.  He was visibly brighter with a smile on his face, his eyes almost twinkling.  Harry didn’t realize eyes could actually do that outside of cartoons and teenage romance novels.  He was stunning.

“Who will take you, lazy git?  You’ve got a bum leg from your own idiocy and you talk back all the time!  No one would want you, especially considering the kind of reference I’d give,” James shot back before taking a sip of his tea.

Harry’s mouth was hanging wide open.  How the hell could James say that?  Obviously he and Louis were close, but saying what he did about Louis’ leg?  That’s rude and uncalled for and Harry was pretty certain it broke some sort of employer law regarding the handling of people with special needs.

Harry pulled himself together and closed his mouth, trying to swallow his shock as Louis skipped out of the room laughing and slammed the door shut.

“He moves so well considering his leg,” Harry said slowly.

James shrugged.  “He didn’t really do that much harm to it, and besides, it was his foot more than his leg.  He’s just milking it for all it’s worth, fucking drama queen.”  James went back to his box of cucumbers, digging around for a specific one or something and Harry couldn’t hold it in anymore.

“How can you talk to him and about him like that?  James, I’m pretty sure he could sue you for how you spoke to him right there!”

James looked at Harry like he was an alien who’d just appeared and said he was there to save all mankind.  

“What are you on about?  The lad’s got a few blisters thanks to his habit of not wearing socks, even for footie Sunday.  He’ll survive.”

Harry’s brain began to whir in double time.  Blisters from playing football.  If he was playing football then he probably didn’t have a prosthetic.  Harry was pretty sure it took more than just six months or whatever in order to get cleared to play sport in the park with a prosthetic.

“So...he’s limping because of blisters?  And not because of a prosthetic?”

Now James really looked like he thought Harry had gone crazy.

“A prosthetic?  Why do you think Louis has a prosthetic?  Did the wanker tell you that?  He must have been messing with you.  It’s Kate who has the prosthetic, you’ve seen her at the desk out front, surely?”

Harry covered his face with his hands.  “Oh, God.  I’m an idiot.”

James just laughed before crying out in excitement and gripping a rubber duck.  Why it was found in a box of cucumbers in his office, Harry had no idea.

“So let me just double check.  Louis doesn’t have a prosthetic?  He’s just someone who doesn’t hold his tongue and has a limp because he doesn’t like socks?”

James nodded before exiting back to his dressing room.

“Yep!  I’ve known him since he was young, maybe eight or nine?  Met ‘cause of his mum.  Anyway, he’s a sassy fucker, but just sass him right back.  I expect you two will get along great, actually.”

At that, James began disrobing right in front of Harry.

“If you don’t want to see everything I woo Julia with, you’re going to want to go to your own dressing room now.”

Harry’s eyes widened and he scuttled back to the relative safety of his own space.  Well.  Now that he knew he had no reason to be scared of what he said to Louis, he was ready to have some fun.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry tilted his head and considered his reflection.  He’d worn something similar just a few weeks ago and considering the response to the fitted plaid trousers and waistcoat then, he didn’t think he could go wrong.  His only concern was it was still a bit too dressy for the occasion, but he’d talked with his stylist and he’d said it was fine.

Harry didn’t know why he was nervous today.  It was day three of four on the show and he had been fairly at ease the previous two days.  Harry fiddled with the embroidered flowers on the white waistcoat that set off so nicely against his solid black t-shirt and trousers.  He’d fallen in love with them when he’d seen them, but now he wasn’t sure.  

What he was likely most nervous about was the song he was about to sing.  It was one he hadn’t performed live yet.  Sign of the times, Ever Since New York, and Sweet Creature had all gone off without a hitch in previous performances between his various promo slots, but Two Ghosts was new.  It was new  _ and _ the fans had heard the album version before hearing it live and that always made him even more nervous because they had something to compare it to.

Right when Harry was starting to run his hands through his hair and likely get the wrath of Lou on him again, the door opened and Louis came walking in.  It was the first time Harry had seen him all day and he looked exquisite.  Well.  Louis always looked incredible, but there was something about the hoodie that he was wearing that set off his bright eyes and caught Harry’s attention.

“Is that Gucci?” Harry turned around so he could look at Louis a bit more closely.  It definitely was.  It was one of the sweatshirts that were part of the same line as the trousers Harry had worn on Monday because it had an applique lettering reading “LOVED” along the hood just like the cuffs of Harry’s trousers.

Louis blushed and fastidiously ignored Harry’s question.  He also stared dumbly at Harry’s stomach.  Harry looked down and brushed at the floral embroidered waistcoat.

“Is there something on me?”

Louis shook his head and walked over to the wall where he set the tray of snacks like he did before every performance.  They remained untouched until after the filming was done, but Harry felt better knowing he had something to munch on if needed.  Unlike the previous days, though, Louis just stood and looked at Harry with a calculating look.

Louis opened his mouth, and Harry braced himself for the harsh words he had gotten used to coming about his outfits.  Instead, Louis just closed his mouth and, looking a bit flustered, blushed more before walking out of the room again.  He even managed to close the door with more force than usual, if that was even possible.

Harry had been wanting to banter, let his tongue be free to give comebacks that he’d been forcing down the past two days because he’d mistakenly thought Louis had a prosthetic and he’d been afraid of saying something offensive.  Now he knew the truth, he was excited to engage Louis and see if he could make him smile and laugh like James had.  Harry almost craved it.  What had happened today to change things?  Why was Louis, who obviously didn’t think very highly of him, suddenly acting so unlike himself?

Harry hadn’t even moved from his position before the door burst open and Louis came back into the room, talking before he was even fully inside.

“I’m not wearing this because of you,” he said forcefully, challenge glinting in his eyes.

Harry blinked at Louis.  “I didn’t think you were.”  At this, he gave a bit of a smile, but that just made Louis’ mouth tense more.

“Good.  Because I’m really not.  I wouldn’t let my own fashion sense be influenced by a former boy bander who was overrated with his new solo shit.”

Harry nodded his head.  He probably should be a bit more offended at how Louis was talking about the music that he put so much of himself into, but he felt more amusement than anything.  

“Of course not.  I mean, just yesterday you almost retched on one of my custom suits because I believe you said the floral print was that offensive to your poor, sensitive eyes.  I would never imagine you’d want to dress in anything that could even slightly be connected to me.”

“Obviously not.  This was just a gift.  And I didn’t want the gifter to be offended if I didn’t wear it.”

“Right.  Because that gifter apparently works here and would see what you’re wearing to work.”

Louis paused just long enough for Harry to continue, “Or maybe you’re going to have an appearance today?  Be able to prove to me why I’m so overrated by showing your own skills and how you wear Gucci so much better than I do?”

Harry had a full blown smirk on his face.  He couldn’t help it.  Louis was looking more frustrated and flustered than he’d ever seen him, and it was a beautiful look.

“Fuck yes, I wear Gucci better than you.  And you wish I was going to make an appearance on this show.  James keeps asking me to, but I keep saying no.”

Harry couldn’t help it.  He laughed and slowly began to walk closer to Louis, making the other man’s eyes widen as he did so.  Harry had been wearing just his pants and a silk top yesterday after filming when Louis had come in for something, and Harry had seen his eyes linger on Harry’s thighs.  Why not tease him a bit and see what his reaction was to some flirting?  That was totally in line, right?  

Making sure his voice came out a bit rougher than usual, Harry said, “Yeah?  What would you do, show me how much better you are at keepie uppies than I am?”  Harry was so sure Louis was going to laugh at him for trying to make a line about footie tricks sexy, but based on how he swallowed hard, Harry might have succeeded.

“Fuck off, I’m better than you at more than just football,” Louis protested, still looking a bit nervous at the fact that Harry continued to move closer.  Harry did take note that Louis wasn’t doing anything to move away, though.  

“I’m sure you are,” Harry said softly as he stood directly in front of Louis.  Louis tilted his head just a bit so he could still look Harry in the eyes.  They were now nearly chest to chest and Harry could feel the warmth coming off of Louis.  

“Yeah.”  Louis’ eyes flicked down to Harry’s mouth before he looked back up to Harry’s eyes, and then it was like he realized where he was, who he was with, and what he was supposed to be doing.  It felt like fractions of a second had passed before Louis jumped a bit and pulled back from Harry, saying over his shoulder, “Good luck in that stupid outfit.  Hope you sound better than you look.”

As the door closed for the second time in a few minutes, Harry allowed himself to sit down.  There was something about Louis that caused Harry to think that maybe he didn’t mean the words he said.  He threw insults at James with a joy and familiarity that showed how much he cared for the man, so could it be possible he was just coming off as rude to Harry because he didn’t know him?

No, Louis had looked at him with visible disdain on Monday, hadn’t he?  Maybe Harry was just imagining that the air in the room had been charged when they’d stood so close and Louis had looked like he might lean forward and kiss him. It had only been a couple days, there was no way Louis could have such a fast turn around.  Besides, he also obviously had someone trying to win him over if he was walking around wearing a Gucci jumper that had been gifted to him.

“Harry, are you still in there?” 

Harry jumped off the couch when he heard a knock and Janet cracked the door open.

“God, did Louis not tell you?  We were supposed to start filming five minutes ago and you aren’t even micced up yet!  Come on, let’s go!”

 

*~~***~~*

 

Harry had left his bag at the studio.  How the hell did he actually leave his bag at the studio?  It had everything inside it: his wallet, the book he was reading, his iPad, and even his joggers in case he was able to make the bootcamp class at the gym.

He wasn’t, but that was beside the point.

It also had his journal and the vintage style planner he insisted he keep because it allowed him to have a visual representation of a month at a time with all of his commitments as well as notes about his family and friends.  He went to look at it after dinner because he couldn’t remember if he was going to be able to make a friend’s wedding or not, but he couldn’t find the planner because he’d left the entire fucking bag at the studio.

Had he seriously just walked right out empty handed?  What the hell could have been going on to make him leave only holding his phone and his keys?

Harry waved at the security guard for the building as he walked in and was happy to find the lights on and doors still unlocked, just as Jeff had promised they would be.  He quickly made his way to his dressing room and found his bag sitting on the chair, where he put it right before...oh.  Right before Ben had come in with some suggested changes for the next day that Harry and Jeff needed to approve.  Harry had gotten so distracted by the proposed changes and the fact he’d forgotten to eat lunch and was therefore starving that he’d just left right from Ben’s office without grabbing his bag.  Right.

Oh well.  Harry just wished the traffic wasn’t so bad all the time.  He would probably enjoy the drive from his house to the studio a bit more if it wasn’t.  Harry made his way out of the studio for the second time that night, but this time out the back door which was closer to his car, when he almost tripped over someone sitting on the ground.

“Fuck, look where you’re going!” a very familiar voice called as Harry regained his balance.  “Oh.  It’s you.  Again.”

Harry arched his eyebrow at Louis, who still hadn’t moved despite the fact he was blocking the doorway sitting as he was.

“Yes, it’s me.  What exactly are you doing here still?”

Louis shrugged and kept messing with his phone.  It was starting to get dark out and he had to have been done with work for awhile.

“My flatmate ended up having to work a double.  The soonest anyone can come get me is in another few hours.  Just hadn’t really figured out what I was going to do with myself yet since apparently the public transport here doesn’t go anywhere near my flat and I don’t want to pay for an Uber.”

“Oh.  I can take you,” Harry offered before even thinking about it.  “I mean.  If you want.”

Louis’ brows furrowed.  “Why would a washed up boy bander want to help me?”  His clear blue eyes finally raised from his phone and the same look Harry had seen all day was still there.  Confusion.  Calculation.  Assessment.

One thing he didn’t see was the hatred Harry had thought he’d seen in them a couple days ago.  Progress.

Harry shrugged.  “Just thought you’d like to get out of the heat and actually get home sometime before midnight, but I know that an air conditioned ride in a Range Rover with someone who dresses better than you can be really hard to swallow, so I get it if you’d rather sit on your ass out here.”

Louis let out a squawk in dismay as he hauled himself off the ground.  He walked up to Harry and shoved his shoulder a bit.  “I’ll have you know I dress just as well as you, if not better!  God, I think I liked you better when I thought you didn’t have a spine.”

Harry snorted a little and tried to cover it with a cough.  “I’m sorry, what?  You didn’t think I had a spine?”

This time it was Louis’ turn to smirk.  “James hasn’t shut up about you since you booked the show for this week.  The way he talked about you made you sound like this witty, sassy piece of shit that could hold his own, so when  _ you _ were what I got on Monday, I was quite surprised.  You just let me walk all over you.”

Harry’s mouth hung open.

“You did all that on purpose?  Just to get a rise out of me?”

Louis shrugged.  “Thought it would be fun.  Didn’t think you’d actually just take it.  Got some bad news this morning about a friend who was supposed to visit from home and wouldn’t be able to after all, so was a bit off my game.  Was glad you actually showed up to have some fun and show you had some personality after all.  Helped break me out of my funk.”  Louis smiled and Harry finally,  _ finally,  _ got to experience the complete transformation of Louis turning into the actual sun while being the focus of Louis’ attention.

It was breathtaking.  His eyes crinkled, his skin almost glowed, and he looked like he was just...more  _ alive. _  And Harry did that.  Shit, he thought he might be able to live happily for the rest of his days knowing he’d done that.

“So, you taking me home or what, Pop Star?”

Harry nodded towards his car before asking, “So I’m not washed up or overrated this time?”

“Never were,” Louis said.  “You’re actually legitimately talented.  I was just waiting for you to stand up for yourself.  Took you long enough.”

Harry rolled his eyes and climbed into his car.  Louis had to use the handle above the seat to get himself hefted into the car and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“You don’t look that small, but then you have to do something like that and I’m reminded you truly are.”

Louis turned to Harry, visibly affronted.  “How very dare you!  I am not small!  Your car is just made for a fucking giant!  God!”

Harry focused on getting his seatbelt on and before he could ask Louis where he lived, Louis’ stomach growled.

“Have you not had dinner yet?”  Harry turned on his car and lowered the volume on the Stevie Nicks album he’d been listening to.  

Louis squirmed in his seat like he was a bit uncomfortable.  “Uhm.  No.  Was going to eat at home, whenever I got there.”

Harry watched as Louis refused to make eye contact and then put the car in gear.  “Okay.  Well, hope you don’t mind getting home late tonight.”

“Are you kidnapping me?  Should I roll down the window and yell for help because some world famous singer wearing the worst combination of Gucci and a nasty Green Bay Packers beanie is trying to kill me?”  

Louis began rolling down the window and was already yelling at the people waiting at the crosswalk for help when Harry put on the child’s lock and rolled up the window, laughing.

“Oh my God!  You want me to get arrested, don’t you?”  They both laughed and, once again, Harry basked in the feeling that accompanied Louis being relaxed and happy in his presence.  “And I’m not kidnapping you.  You can say no and I’ll drop you off at your place if you’d prefer, but you’re hungry and I’ve got more food than I can handle by myself, so I thought…”  Harry trailed off, unsure of how to say it without sounding like a twat who was complaining about everything he had.

“So you thought that you’d finally return the favor?  I brought you food every day this week and now you’re going to bring me food, huh?”  Louis reclined the seat a little and put his hands behind his head.  At that angle his soft fringe was moving in the breeze created by the air con, and he looked like he was a model for the car.  It was amazing.  Harry also needed to keep his eyes on the road if he didn’t want them to die tonight.  “Yeah, I’m more than okay with that.”

They ended up chatting and ribbing each other the entire hour long drive to Harry’s house and when they pulled up, Louis whistled.

“I’m not sure what I was expecting for you with regard to your house, but it wasn’t this.”

Harry removed the key from the ignition and gathered his bag he’d gone back for initially.

“What do you mean?  What’s surprising about it?”  

Harry loved his LA house.  He preferred the one he had for himself in Cheshire, but this one was more like the sprawling family home he’d always dreamed of.  It had a lovely open floor plan, but still enough to distinguish where one room ended and another began  _ and _ it was decorated exactly to his tastes.  A bit artistic, quite minimalist, and very homey.  He wanted to have a place where he felt comfortable.  Relaxed.  Himself.  He felt he achieved that here.

“Think I expected something that reeked of bachelorhood, I guess.  This just feels a bit more settled and the neighborhood quieter than I thought you’d go for.”

Louis was studying the garden and the lovely Japanese lilac trees Harry had lining the drive.  Those were part of the reason he chose this house.  He adored lilacs and Japanese lilacs were his favorite.

“Yeah, uhm.  That’s not so much me.  I like my parties just as much as anyone, but I prefer a quiet night in.  I’m quite boring, really.  Wanted a home I felt like I could live in for awhile.  Be settled in.  Maybe someday raise a family here.”

At that, Harry bit his lip.  He didn’t usually talk like this to people, much less people he’d only recently met like Louis.  Why was he baring so much of himself so soon with him?  It was like he couldn’t help it.  Now that he was past his fear of offending Louis completely, his brain seemed to be making up for all his self control earlier by taking all of it away now and letting him just word vomit everywhere.

“I can respect a man who plans for his future family.  I’m a family man myself,” Louis said before following Harry to the front porch.  “Doesn’t mean I won’t still tease you about it, though.  You’re twenty-three and single, as far as I know, and you bought this twenty million dollar home for your future family.  That’s beautiful and ridiculous at the same time.”

“There’s no way I paid twenty million for this house,” Harry argued.  

“Right.  Five thousand pounds isn’t too much for a jacket you like from YSL, but twenty million is too much for your family home.  Noted.”

Harry chose to ignore Louis’ comment as he turned the key in his door and deactivated his security system.  He welcomed Louis into the foyer and dropped his keys on the table beside the door.

“Welcome to the single life of Harry Styles.  I had some homemade pesto pasta earlier, would you like some of that?”

Louis gawked at the vaulted ceiling complimented by photos of Harry’s own photographs of his family hanging on the walls.

“Homemade pesto by the one and only Harry Styles at his bachelor pad family home.  I feel like I’m in Wonderland or something.”

“Nah.  Wonderland is where I make homemade bread and you get to try my mum’s secret lasagna recipe.  This is just Neverland.”

Harry was most of the way down the hall, so he couldn’t be sure, but he thought he heard Louis say quietly, “Then call me fucking Peter Pan.”

Harry had the bowl of leftovers pulled from the fridge and heating up in the microwave as he cut some more fresh mozzarella for Louis to add if he wanted when Louis finally made his way in.  

“Your family photos are beautiful, but there aren’t many that include you.”  Louis paused and Harry just focused on the food.  He could tell by the way Louis made the observation there was more to come.  “Why not?  It’s obvious that you care for them, so I’m sure you make it a priority to see them as much as you can.  Why aren’t you in many of the photos?”

Harry stirred the pasta before covering it and putting it back in the microwave for a bit longer.

“It’s been seven years, you know?  Seven years since I tried out for the X Factor and my life changed.  I see my face everywhere, whether I want to or not, and there are quite literally millions of photos of me to be found.”  Harry paused and shrugged.  “My home is a place where I can just be Harry, but when I see my face I don’t always see  _ me _ anymore.  So I surround myself with those who can see me as myself still, or at least photos of them.  Plus, most of those I took myself.  Made it feel even more like home being able to choose photos that had memories attached to them.”

Louis didn’t say anything as Harry finished getting his pasta ready.  Once everything was to his satisfaction, he turned to Louis and found his face looking more open than he’d ever seen it, and it looked like he was searching for answers he could only find in Harry’s eyes.  The way they pierced into him felt like Louis could see everything Harry was feeling and thinking.  Harry wasn’t sure whether he felt content or scared at that idea, but he did know that for whatever reason he wanted Louis to have the answers he was after.

“James said you were more than the media said, but I wasn’t expecting the ridiculously overpriced yet somehow still in demand celebrity he booked to have so much modesty.”

“Hey, I do the best I can to ensure as many of my fans can afford my music and concerts as possible.  And I hate the term celebrity,” Harry said with a pout.  

Louis stepped up in front of Harry and the same electricity that accompanied their close proximity earlier that afternoon returned.  Harry felt almost as if the very cells he was made of called out to Louis, to touch him and be closer to him.  It was all he could do to hold back and not do something they weren’t quite ready for yet.

“Hey.  I know, okay?  My sisters all pooled their money together so they could get the largest package available for preorder and they’re going to share them.  One gets the digital, another the beautiful but honestly pretentious white vinyl, and the twins are getting the CD I think.  White vinyl, I mean honestly.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile at that.  “I’ve always been partial to the white.”

Louis touched where Harry’s dimple was before stepping back and grabbing the bowl of pasta.  

“I’m sure your dramatic ass wanted clear vinyl for the records and someone talked you out of it ‘cause they’re smart.”

“Pink, actually, and they did.  Want to watch a movie while you eat?”

Louis nodded as he chewed the first bite.  Harry was happy to see that Louis seemed to like it so far, considering he shoved in a second bite before responding.

“Only if you swear it won’t be some artsy fartsy shit like you were watching yesterday during your lunch break.”

Harry huffed a sigh.  “Just because you don’t have the attention span to read subtitles and watch the film at the same time doesn’t mean you should judge foreign films.”

Louis snorted and Harry worried he might choke on the pasta for a second, but it seemed he was between bites.

“Just give me something that’s actually entertaining.  I don’t want to fall asleep watching something because you feel it better explores the plight of a married woman coming to terms with the fact she doesn’t actually love her husband after all or whatever shit you said that one was about yesterday.”

“That is nowhere close to what I was watching yesterday!” Harry said, trying to hold back his laugh.  “Do you actually listen to anything I say?”

Louis shrugged before stuffing another forkful into his mouth.  “No.  Not really.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

Louis hummed happily as he threw himself onto Harry’s overstuffed sofa.  “I know.  It’s a gift.”

After bickering for around an hour, they finally decided to watch a Sandra Bullock movie from the early nineties, but Louis still fell asleep.  He looked so beautifully relaxed and comfortable, Harry didn’t want to disturb him so he just laid a blanket over him and went to his own bedroom for the night.

The next morning Harry was up at his usual time, showered and dressed and making breakfast, when Louis came walking into the kitchen.  His hair was a mess and he was rubbing his eyes like a five year old, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever looked more beautiful.

“I can’t believe you actually kidnapped me and tucked me in on your couch instead of taking me home.  What kind of a soft bastard are you?” Louis accused in his sleep crackly voice. 

It caused shivers to go up Harry’s spine.  It felt so intimate and warm.  He was also glad he had turned away from Louis, because the effect it had on him was a bit overwhelming.

“A soft bastard who is also going to feed the kidnapee for a second time.  Hope you’re good with scrambled eggs and cheese with toast.”  Harry picked up the two plates he’d made and took them to the table.  Louis just nodded mutely and sat down.

“If you thinking I’m having this without tea, you’re mad,” he teased, a small smile playing on his face.  God, Harry would happily wake up to this for ever.

Harry flicked on the teapot and brought down two mugs.  “How do you take your tea?”

“Guess, and if you’re wrong, you die.”

“Perfect.  Five sugars and full milk it is.”  

Harry smiled as he heard the disgruntled murmuring behind him, but when the time came he only added a splash of milk to Louis’ before adding a touch more to his own and calling it good.  He set the mugs on the table before making himself comfortable as well.  He looked up to see Louis staring at his cuppa in surprise.

“What now?”

Louis raised his eyes to Harry and said, “Well, it’s not the right brand, but you’re right close to a perfect tea here.  There might be potential for you yet.”

The rest of breakfast went quietly before they determined they didn’t have time to stop by Louis’ place for him to change before work.  Harry offered a pair of black skinnies and a white tee to hold him off for the time being.  Louis went to the bathroom to brush his teeth with a spare brush Harry kept and fix his hair.  When Louis was done freshening up and getting changed, Harry could hardly breathe.

Louis’ hair was slightly damp and hanging in his eyes, his scruff made his cheekbones look even more prominent than usual thanks to not having shaved for a couple days.  Pair that with the fact he was wearing Harry’s clothes, and Harry was honestly concerned his heart had stopped beating.

Louis fussed with the shirt a bit and bent over to roll up the legs of the jeans.  Harry could feel his cheeks flushing and he did his best to look away, but he continued to steal glances at Louis every so often.  Just to check and make sure he was still rolling the fabric easily.  And stuff.  Oh shit, even his ankles were beautiful.  Harry closed his eyes and did what he could to keep breathing.  If he focused on breathing in and breathing out then maybe he could survive this.

“You don’t think it’s too obvious I’m not wearing my own clothes, do you?”

Harry opened his eyes and finally allowed himself to do a swift perusal of Louis’ body.  His collarbones were on full display thanks to the stretched out collar and his shoulders were not so broad as Harry’s, causing the shirt to have the appearance of drop sleeves.  The length also hung down almost to his mid thighs, but what really got him was the fact that the holes that usually hit Harry’s knees in those jeans were on Louis’ upper shins.  Overall, he had the look of wearing his boyfriend’s clothes and it was more than Harry’s heart was prepared for.

“I can read it all over your face.  It looks awful and you can definitely tell.”  Louis bit his lip and began to fuss with the t-shirt.  “Maybe I could tuck this in?  But I never tuck my t-shirts in.  Fuck it, I’ll just have to let it be and hope James doesn’t razz me too much.”

“It definitely does not look awful,” Harry finally croaked out, entirely too late.  Why was he so embarrassing like this?

Louis looked up, and if Harry isn’t mistaken, he was pleased.  

“Yeah?  Think I look good in your clothes?” Louis teased, popping his hip and tilting his head to the side and  _ shit. _  He knew what he was doing.

“Y-yeah.”  Harry cleared his throat before saying, “Should have had you try one of my silk shirts instead.  I know how much you love my loud prints.”

Louis snorted softly, the only acknowledgement that Harry had been able to force out something cheeky.  Harry could feel the path of Louis’ eyes as he dragged them down Harry’s body and back up again.  He walked up to Harry and stood just as close as they’d been in Harry’s dressing room the day before.  He ran his hands through Harry’s hair and brushed it over to the side, Harry practically purring at the touch of his fingers.

“You don’t look so bad in your funky clothes, but I bet you’d look even better out of them,” Louis whispered before winking and walking towards the door.  Harry focused his entire self on keeping his knees locked so he didn’t just melt to the floor before Louis called out, “Come on, now!  We can’t be late or James will really have something to say about our arriving together.”

Harry took a deep breath, willed his dick down, and then grabbed his things and followed Louis out the door.

 

*~~***~~*

 

Louis was testing him.  Harry could swear he was.  He was kinda loving it, don’t get him wrong.  Harry felt like he could live forever with the kind of attention that Louis was lavishing on him today, but he could also live without a constant semi while trying to perform.  God.

Louis had been giving him little touches all day as he made fun of Harry’s hair, his clothes, and even his eye color.  As if he had any control over that.  It got dicey though when Louis would make his comments by whispering them in Harry’s ear while dragging his hand ever so lightly down Harry’s side, or undoing his shirt buttons, or dipping his fingers into Harry’s trouser pockets.  He was a fucking tease and Harry loved it, but he also hated it because he wasn’t prepared for this.

So here he was, his last day on The Late Late Show, and he was standing on the stage preparing to perform Carolina with a hopefully not completely prominent boner.  Harry was pretty sure he was flushed and James looked at him with concern before walking up to him.

“Hey, H.  You doing okay?”  James really was very sweet, but Harry kind of wished he would just leave him well enough alone right now.  Harry wasn’t the best liar, and he knew James would see right through him if he asked the right questions.

Harry nodded and gave a manic smile as he tried to adjust his trousers one last time to ensure everything was in it’s place down below.  It was times like these he missed performing in his black jeans, because at least those kept him well restricted.

James searched his face a bit longer before a smile grew.

“Oh holy shit.  He wasn’t just making a joke, was he?”

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion as James lit up and clapped his hands like a child.

“Oh my God!  He wasn’t just joking!  He was seriously telling the truth!  Louis really did stay the night with you last night!”

Harry’s jaw dropped open.  “No, I mean, yeah he did, but it wasn’t like that…”

“Oh sure,” James said, cackling.  “I know exactly how it was!”

“No, really.  It was completely innocent…” Harry continued trying, despite knowing it was a lost cause.

“Filming starts in 20!  Get into places!”

“Wow, he really got under your skin fast, didn’t he?  He does that.  I’m sure it’s mutual, don’t worry.”  James gave a wink and looked off to the side of the stage like he was looking for someone.

“Ten!”

“James, no.  You’ve got the wrong idea!”

“Nine!”

“Louis!  You lucky bastard!” James called out, laughing even harder now and trying to pull himself together as someone handed him the placard he’d been using whenever he announced the song Harry was performing.  

“Eight!”

Harry wiped his hands on his trousers and took the pick off the mic stand.  He readjusted the guitar and got it ready because he honestly didn’t know what else to do at this point.  At least his boner was gone and even if it reappeared, he hadn’t even thought about how the guitar would likely hide it from view earlier. 

“Seven!”

“We’re talking more about this later, young man,” James said, pointing at Harry’s face before moving to stand on his mark.

“Six!”

Harry just rolled his eyes and turned to his lead guitarist.  “You good?”

“Yeah, man.”

“Five!”

Everyone else nodded at him as he made eye contact with each band member individually and he turned to see the director miming the numbers of the countdown on his hand.  Just as the audience began to cheer and Harry heard James announce his song, Harry looked to the left and just off stage he saw Louis hidden behind a few other staff members.  He gave a soft smile and a thumbs up, and Harry felt calm.  Anchored, in a way.

The drums started and it was all muscle memory from there, allowing him to focus on the song and the words he was singing, but his eyes may have returned to the blue ones off the side of the stage more than he was willing to admit.  Unfortunately James didn’t miss it either.

They did a second filming of the performance for more camera angles and then that was it for Harry on the show.  He went around to his band members offering shakes and hugs before going to James.

James held him tight and said, “You go ahead and get a drink of water or whatever you do after you sing and then meet me in my office.”  He pulled back and looked at Harry in the eyes.  “You’re proper gone for him, aren’t you?”

“No!  I’m…”  Harry trailed off as he saw Louis walking up to them, a little smirk playing on his face.  Harry didn’t really think it was fair for him to look that good walking around in Harry’s own clothes.

“Mmhmm.  You better come by or I’m chasing you down.”

James went off to do the thank you and send off for the show and Harry just rolled his eyes at Louis.

“What the hell did you say to him earlier?” Harry hissed as soon as Louis was in range.

Louis’ eyes sparkled.  Shit, how were they always so incredibly blue?

“He asked why I looked like I was dressed in my dad’s clothes and I told him I was out of laundry, but he knew that wasn’t true since I used his machines last Friday so I told them I borrowed yours since I kipped with you last night, which he again didn’t believe.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile.  That did sound like something that would have happened.  Except wait, he wasn’t wearing a jumper or anything like he usually did.  

“Why aren’t you wearing a jumper?” Harry asked.  “Aren’t you usually cold or something?  I never see you around here without a jacket.”

Louis blushed a little at that.  “I usually am, yeah.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him all the way back to his dressing room and at this point, he really didn’t care who saw.  Once they were inside and the door was shut, Harry backed Louis up against the door and placed his hands on either side of Louis’ shoulders so he could lean in close and sniff at his neck like he’d been wanting to for days now.

“Louis?” Harry asked quietly as he began to kiss up the side of his neck to that sweet spot just behind his ear.

“Mhm?” Louis softly hummed.

“Are you not wearing a jumper because you wanted to make sure everyone noticed you were in my clothes?”  Harry’s voice was almost a rumble he was so turned on by the idea of Louis wanting people to see him wearing Harry’s clothes.  He hadn’t even realized that was a thing for him before now, but apparently it was.

Louis’ breath hitched as Harry gave a soft nip at the sensitive skin before going back to his kisses.

“No,” Louis said, but it was so weak Harry was nowhere near convinced.

“I see,” Harry said before moving down so he could lick at Louis’ collarbones.  They were gorgeous and just sitting there on display.  How was he supposed to resist?  “So you’re saying you decided that instead of wearing that expensive ass Gucci hoodie that someone gave you as a gift, you’re walking around in a practically sheer white short sleeve tee and you’re not cold at all?”

Harry could see goosebumps littering Louis’ skin now, but he wasn’t sure that was because of the cold so much because of Harry’s ministrations.

“Yep,” Louis said on a sigh.

Harry straightened up and softly trailed his nose along Louis’ cheek until his mouth was hovering just above Louis’.  He looked up and saw Louis’ eyes were a deeper blue than he’d ever seen them.  He loved knowing he had that kind of effect on him.  Looking down at Louis’ mouth then back up to his eyes but not moving an inch, Harry just said, “Well.  In that case, I need to go see what James wanted to say to me.”

And with that, Harry pushed himself away from the door, grabbed a water bottle from the tray of food and beverages that Louis himself had supplied earlier, and then gently moved Louis out of the way before exiting his room and heading over to James’ office.  Harry thought he heard a groan coming from his dressing room as he walked down the hall, but he could have been imagining things.  Either way, he felt he had sufficiently gotten Louis back for all the teasing he’d done earlier.

Harry knocked on James’ open office door before walking in.

“Ah!  My dear, besotted Harry.  Come on in.”

Harry rolled his eyes but threw himself down into the armchair beside James’ desk.  It looked formal, but was ridiculously comfortable.

“I really do think you’re blowing this entire thing out of proportion, J.”

“I’ll be the judge of that!” James cried.  “Do you know how long it’s been since you’ve shown any interest in anyone?”

“Oi!” Harry exclaimed.  “I’ve not been just waiting around, yeah?  I’ve been interested in people!  I’ve just also been busy!”

“So you are admitting you’re interested in Louis?”

Harry should have known better than to fall for that trick.  James used it all the time to the point that Harry had picked up on it and started using it himself with the other lads in the band.  Now he was caught on it again.

“Hey, Louis?  You can come in here too, you know.”

Harry turned towards the door and saw Louis slinking in looking a bit sheepish for even trying to eavesdrop.

“Close the door behind you and sit on down.  I feel like your dad.  I’ve got to make sure intentions are pure and no one here gets hurt, because I love both of you.  Okay?” 

Harry looked at Louis out of the corner of his eyes, but Louis was just shaking his head fondly.

“Now, I’m not wrong, am I?  Something is going on here?”

Harry bit his lip and looked at Louis.  He felt like a child having this conversation in front of James like this, but here they were.  Louis just stared at Harry with a blush and a small smile.

“Yeah, you saps don’t have to say anything.  I can see it.  Lou, I’m not saying this to be a twat, yeah?  But you’re going to have to let Nick down easy.”

Louis’ head whipped towards James and his eyes bugged out.  Harry, for his part, not only felt surprised but he also had a simmering feeling of jealousy forming in his gut and he didn’t even know what the cause of it was.

“What do you even…”

“Hey, I’m close with him too.  Remember who introduced you.  I know you never did anything other than just be yourself, but the man is sending you fancy clothes that could cover your rent for a few months, okay?  You can’t keep leading him on.”

Harry looked between James and Louis.  “Wait, Nick Grimshaw?”  A few pieces came together for Harry.  “You’re the one he bought those clothes for,” Harry said.  “I knew those wouldn’t fit him but he insisted.  This makes sense now.”

Louis smiled a little before turning back to James.  “I promise, I’ll text him later.  I won’t hurt him more than I have to.”

Harry continued to study Louis’ face.  He could see exactly why Nick was pursuing him.  He was beautiful and funny and exactly Nick’s type.  He just also happened to be everything that Harry needed and hopefully it was mutual.

Louis turned and his eyes met Harry’s.  

“God, I can’t stand to look at you two.  Get out of here.  But know that if either of you hurts the other, you’re dead.  Does that threat even make sense?  I don’t care.  I love you, be safe, use protection, and go out on a fucking date already.”

James shooed them out of his office and closed the door, leaving them in the hallway where staff members were still busy roaming back and forth with their various duties.

“I should get back to work,” Louis said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.  “You aren’t the only talent we had booked today, you know.”

Harry smiled.  “Finally recognizing I have talent, then?  It’s about damn time.”

“I’ll say whatever I need to in order to get some of your mum’s lasagna you were talking about last night.”

Not looking away from Louis’ eyes, Harry’s hand reached out and grabbed Louis’.  “I could probably work that.  What time are you off?”

Louis looked down at their hands intertwined before looking up again.  “Seven.”

Harry checked his watch and found that gave him a few hours.

“Okay, perfect.  I’m going to go finish up what I have to do and then do some shopping.  I’ll be back to pick you up at seven.”

Louis squeezed his hand and, blue eyes shining, “It’s a date, Pop Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please give this poor fic writer life by leaving kudos and, if you liked reading this, a kind comment would help me keep energized as well :) You can find the rebloggable fic post [here](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/post/160481929023/same-white-shirt-by-lululawrence-oh-my-god-what), so please love me and share that with your followers as well :D
> 
> Interested in helping support charities with fanfic? If you are, I could write a fic for you! Check out the info [here on Tumblr](https://1dfanworksforcharity.tumblr.com/post/174494969280/1d-fanworks-for-charity-auctions-for-lululawrence).


End file.
